


All of the Night

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Some angst, it's almost too fluffy., there's a shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of the Night

Holding Hands

Dean was in the Impala, glaring straight ahead at the two lane asphalt in front of him. He was blasting the loudest song he could find in his collection, Fly on the Wall by AC/DC. He was driving away from Sam. Once again, he didn't agree with one of his choices and so he left, driving away, probably only for the night to find a bar and a hot girl.

He drove now, in search of said bar, with no luck. Then he remembered, he was in a fucking dry county. He took out his frustration by turning up the volume even more. He continued driving, this time just to drive, not to head for a destination. He ran a stoplight, not caring about laws at the moment.

"Dean, I believe that's an illegal action," came a voice from the passenger seat.

Dean jumped and the car swerved into the other lane. Dean regained control of the car and looked over to see Cas, sitting calmly with his hands in his lap and an annoyingly innocent look on his face.

"Dammit, Cas. Don't scare me like that," Dean replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Cas said, regret clouding his tone.

Dean looked over again and found he couldn't stay angry at the angel, not with the power of his unintentional puppy eyes. "No, no, Cas. It's fine," he said as he reached over and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Cas smiled slightly as he lifted his head. "You've had another fight with your brother. What happened?"

"Sometimes it's just like Sam doesn't understand. His choices sometimes... They just make me want to rip my hair out. I mean, I know he's a grown man, fuck, an overgrown man, but he's still my little brother, you know? I feel like I have to protect him, even if it's from his own goddamn self."

"Please don't blaspheme in my presence," Cas said automatically.

"Sorry. I just wish I had a drink, but we're in the middle of a dry fucking-"

Dean was cut off by Castiel disappearing and reappearing with a large bottle of top-shelf whiskey and a glass. Cas poured Dean a double quickly and handed it to him.

He stared straight ahead as he said, "I really shouldn't be encouraging this while you're driving."

Dean took a sip as he pulled over on the side of the road and turned the music down. He gulped down the glass and set it on the dashboard. Cas filled it up and handed it to Dean, who drank it down again. He held onto the glass and stared at the slight remnants of liquid that remained at the bottom. He sighed as he set the glass back on the dashboard.

Cas hesitated for a moment before grabbing the glass, quickly pouring more and drinking it himself. He chuckled quietly as he poured more for Dean. Dean looked up to see Cas slightly smiling as he took the glass. He couldn't help but smile in response, the anger and sadness in his eyes already begining to lift.

He took a ginger sip from the glass and handed it back to Cas, who quickly gulped down the liquor. Dean laughed, feeling the warmth in his stomach and the faint remnants of a burn down his throat.

"Why are you drinking, Cas? Isn't that illegal or something for an angel?"

"Who do you think gave humans the idea for alcohol?"

Dean hummed approval as he took another sip of the glass Cas had refilled. "Which angel was it then?" Dean asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, technically now he's a demon, but once he was an angel. His name is Ahriman, or the Destructive Spirit. Fitting name."

"Yeah, fitting." Dean stared pensively at the liquor before drinking it in one gulp. He set the glass back on the dashboard and leaned his head to rest on the steering wheel, a hand on either side.

Cas looked at Dean sadly, wishing he could do something more. He patted him on the shoulder- the same shoulder he held on to when he raised Dean from Hell. Dean sighed and sat back, leaning his head back on the headrest and bringing his arms down to his sides, his palms facing up. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and held onto it.

"I'm sorry about Sam."

"It's okay. I'll get over it." And although Dean wasn't one to hold hands with another guy, he gave in and gripped Cas's hand tightly in return. He intertwined their fingers tightly.

Dean pulled the car back onto the highway, steering with one hand, the other still linked with Castiel's.


End file.
